Different yet the same
by Chibi Shinigami
Summary: Trouble starts a new for D and Sym as they are hired for a new job. With the advise of a fortuneteller there off to get some information from some “Misfit” vampires. But will the information help or harm? The Sequel to the forgotten Prince trilogy
1. Death comes in many forms

Different yet the same.  
  
Chapter1: Death comes in many forms  
  
It had been three days since the events in the little town of Girir. There Vampire Blacksmith turned out to be the king of all vampire .While the so called vampire king that had plagued there town had been in reality, nothing more then one of the vampires that had plagued there town five years ago.  
  
All around the town was a feel of gloom. The town's people missed their blacksmith it was as simple as that. Four and a half years ago they didn't care that he was a vampire and now it didn't mater to them that he was the king of the species either. All they really wanted was a proper good bye was that too much to ask?  
  
The mood of the town was suddenly broken by the sound of laughter coming from Dr. Yu office. Sym had found the note that Emily had given his brother three days ago.  
  
Sym laughed as he read the note out loud. "Dear Hunter, I request you and your brother's services in tracking down your father. I want you to drag his royal butt back here! If he thinks that he can just up and leave with out a proper good bye then well, I'll track him down my self and well lets just say I hope your not expecting in sibling in the future." Then added. "Ouch!"  
  
D closed the book he had been reading. "She seems very serious."  
  
Sym just smirked at D. "Then I guess were not going to have any younger siblings." he said with laugh.  
  
"You know that's were taking this job." D told his younger brother.  
  
"What!"  
  
"She is our new client."  
  
"Your kidding right? I mean how is she going to pay us? What is she going to give us her lunch money?"  
  
D shocked his head." Hasn't their been a town that you yourself have had a lasting expiration on?"  
  
Sym shock his head, when his brother was right he was right .It had been four hundred and fifty years ago. In the time that he had and his brother where separated. The town was called Marro He worked as a doctor in that town. During the last few mounts of his stay a plague hit the town. He tried every cure he knew of, nothing worked. He watched the people of that town, his friends die, but because he was a dampier he lived. When they found of that he was a dampier, they didn't care. They were glad that the kind, shy, funny doctor was going to lived. When the plague had broken out they thought they had committed him to death. Truly the people of Marro were the kindest Sym had ever met. They care more for a complete stranger then themselves.  
  
When D came in the last mouth that he and his brother were separated. He found Marro a ghost town. When he searched for his brother he found him in a graveyard. D noticed that Sym was thin as if he hadn't eaten in a while. What disturbed D the most were Sym's eyes, they were dead. Latter on D found out that Sym himself had dug most of the graves.  
  
Sym shock his head clearing it. "All right." There was a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes. "You owe me one D."  
  
D gave a nod and went back to his book  
  
Dr. Yu then came into the twins' room.  
  
"Good news you two. You may leave today." Dr. Yu told the twins.  
  
Dr. Yu then took of the twin hunters' bandages and left.  
  
"You know D without Dad being here, his aura won't be protecting this town anymore." Sym told D.  
  
D crossed his arms and looked deep in thought. He knew that Girir was right in the middle of at lest five vampire trade routes. Which made in perfect for being plagued by creatures of the night. " I've all ready thought of that and have called someone in to help."  
  
Sym blinked his pitch black eyes at his brother. "O who?" Who could have an aura as strong as his father?  
  
"Come on I think I hear him now." D said as he went outside. Sym flowed him.  
  
As the reached the town square , there was a young man sitting on a bale of hay. Many of the villagers were gather around him. He had short black hair and dark colored eyes. He wore black leather pants. A silk black vest was the only thing that covered his bare chest. He also wore black fingerless gloves. The young man skin was pale, deathly pale. All in all he looked like a happy goth as he sat there kicking his legs and blowing tye-die bubble gum bubbles. When he spied the twins he gave them a thumbs up.  
  
"Never fear! Anubis is here!"  
  
End chapter1- 


	2. I SEE ALL! KNOW ALL! Oh it just you two

Chapter 2:  
  
Notes: *** = scene change  
  
I see all! Know all! Oh it you two…  
  
"D, Sym! Good to see you two again!" Anubis said smiling at the two dampires.  
  
"It's nice to see you to Anubis." D said.  
  
"So," Anubis snapped his gum. "This is the town you want me to watch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excuse me your highnesses." Mr. O'Neil began to ask the twins.  
  
"Don't call me that." Both twins said at the same time.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry but who is this?' Mr. O'Neil said indicating Anubis.   
  
"I'm Anubis but most know me better as Death and …" He began.  
  
Mayor O'Neil's eyes went wide. He clutched his chest, as if he was going to have another heart attack. For there standing before him was the Grim Reaper, death himself. "Patty I'm coming my dearest wife!"  
  
Anubis's face turned red and jackal ears popped out of the top of his head. "Grr! Like I said death and LIFE! With death comes life and with life comes death!"  
  
Sym tried to hide his laughter. The younger dampier twin had known Anubis all his life. When ever Anubis was in a false form and had strong emotions his ears would emerge from the top of his head. It was truly a funny sight to see. A gothic looking young man who chewed tie-dye colored bubble gum, red faced with anger with two jackal ears standing strait up from his head.  
  
"Besides," Anubis continued. " You're not going to kick the bucket for another…"  
  
Sym quickly cover his mouth. "Anubis, people don't like to know when they're going to die. Remember."  
  
"Oh ya, sorry."  
  
D shook his head and turned to the mayor. "Mr. O'Neil right now the only thing protecting this village is my and brother's aura. Your town is right in the middle of a vampire trading route."  
  
"So that is why this town was plagued by vampires for so long." Mr. O'Neil said.  
  
"Yes. When our father came to this town five years ago the other vampires in the area sensed something that they did not want to tangle with. But if we leave they will come back. That is why Anubis is here. Anubis's aura will protect this village. The vampires will think that this is place is a town of death. We have been hired for a job and must leave now." D explained.  
  
The three men is turn, turned to Anubis who gave them a peace sign. "Don't worry I don't cause bad luck or any thing like that." He blew a bubble then.  
  
D gave a nod. He then began to walk to the stables where he and his brother's horse were staying. Sym followed his brother. When they were half way there they heard Anubis. The dampier brothers stopped and waited for him to catch up.  
  
" I think you to should go see Madam Twilight." Anubis told them.  
  
"No way!" Sym said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh?" D asked.  
  
"I've met her before D. I think she's part fey, any way she creeps me out." Sym said shivering.  
  
" Creeps you out?" Anubis repeated, as he chewed on his gum.  
  
" She looks at me funny." The younger dampier said rubbing his arms.  
  
"Madam Twilight must be in love with you little brother." D told him.  
  
Sym narrowed his eyes at his brother." That's love I don't need in fact I think she tried to slip something into my drink the last time I was there!"  
  
"Come on lets go." D said.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
D and Sym sat in the 'House of Mystery' where Madam Twilight worked as a fortuneteller. In the room with them was a small table with a crystal ball on it.  
  
"You know D we still have time to leave." Sym said hopefully.  
  
D gave his brother a look that said move and you'll regret it. Sym narrowed his eyes at his elder brother and stuck out his tongue. Just then there was a gong and the curtain in the back of the room burst open, there stood Madam Twilight. Her hair was a patchwork of many colors and she wore a gypsy like costume.  
  
"I AM MADAM TWILIGHT! I SEE ALL! KNOW ALL!" she opened her eyes and looked at her costumers. " Oh it you two." She sat down in the chair provide for her. Her eyes then traveled over to the younger brother." I see you've lost your sunglasses huh Sym?"  
  
"How did you .." he began then reached up to his eyes. There had been no one on the road over and no one in the village. Sym had totally forgotten.  
  
With a flick her wrist a pair of sunglasses appeared in her hand. She tossed them to Sym who put them on.  
  
"Now you two have been hired to look for your father am I correct?"  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"Good. Now I don't know were your father is, but I know who might though. He would most likely go visit the misfit vampires."  
  
"Misfit vampires?" D asked.  
  
"Yes there are quite a few left and they most likely will know where your father is. Now you need to go to Ocean View River there you will find the town of Corral. Ask for Seal."  
  
D gave a nod of thanks and began to leave the room.  
  
"Oh Sym! Why don't you come back and see me again." Madam Twilight gave him a wink.  
  
" Wait for me D!." he yelled after his brother.  
  
"Good luck boys your going to need it."   
  
End chapter 2- 


	3. A Casino By The River

Chapter 3  
  
An: ~~~ Means when Seal is talking to D and Sym   
  
A Casino By The River  
  
"A D, you sure were in the right place?" Sym asked his brother. He turned the map in his hands over this way and that.  
  
Both dampire brothers had expected a small town like Girir. What they got was a huge casino, a polluted river and ritzy town. After finding a stable to house their horses they began looking around for Seal.  
  
" I'm late I'm late!" came a woman's voice.  
  
Just then a woman with a bucket, wearing a ridicules shiny out-fit designed with fish plowed right into Sym.  
  
" Oh I'm so sorry," she said as she got up.  
  
"That okay." He told her.  
  
She looked up at Sym and her blue eyes went wide." Dougy! " She hugged Sym then who was taken back. "Thank you, thank you so much!! You saved Seal's life!"   
  
"Um…, That's nice but I'm not who you think I am." Sym said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" Yes I think your thinking of our half brother." D said speaking up for the first time.  
  
The woman in the fish- out fit looked back and forth between the two brothers.  
  
"I'm Sym." The younger brother said with a smile.  
  
"D." The elderly hunter stated, then added. "Now what were you saying about Douglas and saving Seal."  
  
"Well I'm Nina. Dougy came into town a little while ago and asked about the Aquaic."  
  
"Aquaic?" Sym asked.  
  
"Well they look like mermaids and mermen but are vampires." Nina told them.  
  
Sym looked at her as if she had just grown another head while D just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well according to Dougy there were hundreds around here at one time. He asked what happened here. I told him that Big R, a gangster, took over this area a while ago. The aquaic tried to fight back but they were a peaceful people. They had no chance, Big R killed all of them excepect one, Seal."  
  
"Peaceful vampires?" Sym repeated not quite believing Nina.  
  
D on the other hand was thinking back to a time when he and his brother were little. He remembered when his father had explained to them about vampires. That some of them were different in appearance and powers then him. Could these be some of the vampire both his father and Madam Twilight talked about?  
  
" He's into the whole rare and unusual things, that's why he captured Seal. " Nina told them.  
  
Sym crossed his arms " What do you mean by unusual?"  
  
"Well right now he only has a really old griffin and Seal Though he said some thing about going east and an Empress." she had to think for a moment then. " Any way it made Dougy uneasy, when he heard it. He soon left shortly after that. When I told Seal he just looked so sad and hide behind one of his rocks," She slapped her head then. "SEAL! He's going to be so mad at me! Come on you can meet him." Nina said as she grabbed her bucket. Both brothers could now see that the bucket was filled with live fish.  
  
The two brothers followed close behind her. Nina entered the huge casino. It was brightly colored with neon flashing lights. In the main hallway one the right side was a cage and in the cage was the elderly griffin. The poor thing had it's wing clipped and had a chain on it's right leg. A woman wearing a girffinish out fit was feeding it. On the other side of the room was a huge tank. It had a few rocks in it and a cave. Sitting on one the rocks was what had to be Seal. For the creature was the only living thing in the tank. He had his back to the glass wall.  
  
Nina went over to the tank and tapped on it. The mer-creature turned around and they came face to face with Seal. He was incredibly handsome. Seal's long blue green hair fanned out in the water, his ears were finned. Seal 's eyes were a clear crystal blue. His tail was a silvery blue and both dampire brothers noticed that he had webbed fingers because at that moment he was giving Nina a very obscene hand jester.  
  
"Sorry Seal, I've got your lunch right here!" she said holding up the pail.  
  
Seal responded by giving off a few clicks and whistle similar to those of a dolphin.  
  
Nina tuned to D and Sym then. " I'm sorry, Seal doesn't talk like we do. He can only whistles and clicks . I should have told you sooner."  
  
" Are you sure because I thought he just said that it had better be yellow tuna." Seal said  
  
"I heard it too." D said studding the tank.  
  
"Hmm. It makes sense Dougy could under stand Seal too . Any way I've got to go get the ladder. I'll be right back." Nina said as she went threw a door.  
  
Seal look closely at D and Sym. ~ Hello your highness, I'm Seal your looking for your dad right?~  
  
They nodded. How did this strange vampire know that they were looking for their father?  
  
Seal swam off the rock so that he was in a better position to talk to D and Sym. ~ Well as you can see he's not here right now. Let see now, he got really P. O.ed when he heardd that Big R said that he was going after the other misfits.~  
  
"Um not to be rude or any thing but .." Sym began.  
  
~But why do I look like I stepped out of a fairy tale? Well a long time a go a vampire and a siren fell in love and those you get the Aquaic.~  
  
Just then a few red snappers began to swim around the tank Nina must have dropped them in while they were talking. Sym watched as a Red Snapper swam in front of Seal. He then watched as the aquaic's eyes became an aqua -green and with in a spilt second he had snapped up the fish and had sucked it dry. The now dead fish snapped floated to the top of the tank.  
  
"Whoa…" Sym said.  
  
~ I hate Snapper ~ Seal said most to him self as another fish came in to view.  
  
"Sorry about that, but Seal gets really cranky when he doesn't eat." Nina said as she came in to view.  
  
" That is quite all right." D told her.  
  
"Did you learn anything?" Nina asked.  
  
"Only that our half brother is no longer here." D said. This job was becoming more and more confusing.   
  
Seal let of a few click interrupting the two.   
  
"What did he just say ?" Nina asked the older brother.  
  
" He said that Douglas went in the direction of Big R." D told her .  
  
"Ya, you were saying something about him before." Sym added .  
  
" Yes, Big R left here four days ago. He went to the east to see Empress Xie of the Sleeping Gardens. She has a very rare and unusual creature there and he wanted to buy it from her." Nina told them.  
  
" Nina, do you now anything about this creature?" D ask.  
  
"Only that it is very beautiful and is the Empress's pet." Nina said .  
  
D gave a sigh, again he was met with half answers. The elder Hunter turned to his twin. " Were going.' he said as he began to leave.  
  
" Bye Nina Bye Seal." Sym said as he waved at the two then. The Forgotten Prince quickly fell in to step with his brother.   
  
End chapter3 - 


	4. There are no such thing as a weredampire...

Chapter 4:  
  
There are no such thing as a were dampire or is there?  
  
An: I would like to give a very big thank you for reviewing my stories. They're greatly appreciated.^________^  
  
Notes: ***** scene change  
  
Big R was a heavyset man around the age of 45. He wore a dark blue suit that was made from the finest cloth. His graying red hair was slightly a mess. His laughter rang out through the imperial court.  
  
Empress Xie looked at Big R with her steel blue eyes. Her black hair was done up in a bun that was tied up array of different colored ribbons. She was pale but not pale in the way that vampires were, but a sickly pale as if she had not seen the sun in many years. Her clothing was hand made and of the finest silk. All in all Empress Xie was not a pretty woman, simply an ordinary woman in a pretty out fit.   
  
" What, may I ask do you think is so funny?" Xie asked her guest.  
  
Big R wiped away the tears in his green eyes. " That ..that …" A few more chuckles escaped. " That young man there is a weredampire."  
  
The young man in question stood next to the empress. He was dressed even more finely then both Xie and Big R. His hair was tri-colored. His bangs were black, then became brown and finally the long ponytail that was done up in a very samurai like style was gray. He wore gold and silver arm, ankle and wrist bands. A black and silver neck band was the only thing mundane about him. His yellow green eyes stared at the man in front of him.  
  
"Show him your ears Pet." Xie told him.  
  
Pet reached up and removed the hair that covered his ears . There was only a slit there .Weredampiers did not have an other ear. It was because of their mix heritage. Unlike normal dampiers which were a mix of human and vampire . Weredampiers were a mix of werewolf and vampire. There were only a few differences between the two species. One was the ears, a normal dampiers ears were pointed like an elves. A weredampier's were basically a slit on each side of their heads. The second major difference about them was that a weredampire had the ability to turn a human in to a vampire as well as a werewolf. Also they could turn in to a werewolf during full moon. Luckily a weredampire did not have the urge to bite things that were not food related. (They mostly eat prey animal ex: elks, antelope, farm animals) In short the weredampires were complete pacifists. No one knows why, though most say that it is a mutated gene from the cross breeding. Weredampiers were are also nicknamed living jewels because of their great beauty.   
  
"1,000,000 gold pieces!" Big R told Xie.   
  
" I am sorry Mr. Big R but Pet is not for sale."  
  
"Everything has a price my dear lady." Big R said with a smile.  
  
Pet stood there as he heard the conversation. He had been trained since birth to be the loyal servant as well as pet to the Empress, so he had heard the conversation many times before. A rich man or woman would come and wanted to buy him. Every time the Empress would tell them no.  
  
"Pet come here." Xie said.   
  
Pet did as he was told and sat down next to the Empress, who began to pet the weredampire's tri-colored hair.  
  
"Pet is not for sale. No amount of money can take his place." Xie told the Gangster. For the weredampire was worth more then the gangster was offering .That was price that came with being a living jewel. It was sad because Pet did know that the empress did not care for him in the way he taught. In truth Xie did not care for Pet at all. He was her's and that was all that mattered. Pet was nothing but a symbol of the woman's wealth.   
  
"Oh, and what does Pet say about his situation?" Big R said with a smirk.  
  
Pet said nothing.  
  
"He is safe hear no hunter , vampire or werewolf can harm him." Xie told him.  
  
" But dear lady, HE did not give me his answer." Big R told her.  
  
Empress Xie removed her hand from Pet's hair. She gave a flick of her hand and Pet's got up and left the royal court. The gangster smirked as he watched the weredampier go.  
  
"You may stay for the night, but tomorrow you must leave!" Xie told him as she got up and left him there.  
  
With a smirk on his face Big R got up and went outside. He in turn was greeted by a young man with short light blue hair. His eyes were a light green color.  
  
"Do you have it Eddie?" Big R asked his henchman.  
  
Eddie replied by holding up the large tranquilizer dart in his four fingered hand.  
  
"Good, good!" Big R said as a wide smile appeared on his face. What the gangster wanted the he wanted and he would take any means to achieve his goals.  
  
"Shirk at dark!" Big R told Eddie.  
  
"You got it Big R!" Eddie said as he twirled the dart.   
  
***********  
  
It was dark and Pet was walking around the Royal Gardens. Unknown to him Eddie stood in wait for he weredampire. Pet was just about to round the corner and come into Eddie's sight, when both heard the villager's yell.  
  
"Dragon!"  
  
A huge black china dragon came out of the middle of no where. It's glowing red eyes, were like two burning rubies. People were running every where scared of the great beast. Eddie could hear the empress's call for her guards. It was now or never! In the mass hysteria the gunman took aim and fired!  
  
The dragon took this time to come between Pet and Eddie. The dart sank into the dragons armored skin. It gave a howl as it flew into the night's sky. Eddie took this time to quickly get rid of the gun.   
  
Pet watched as the dragon flew off only to come crashing down into the forest near by .He was shocked to stay the lest. For did the dragon just protect him? The weredampier was suddenly pulled out of his trance by Big R's yelling.  
  
"I want that dragon!" He yelled to his men as they headed out to the forest.  
  
(Inside the forest)  
  
"Well, well, well." Big R said to him self.  
  
After five minuets of searching they had found the dragon or perhaps it was not a dragon to begin with? For as Big R's men circled the beast with guns and swords. The dragon began to change taking on the form of a man. Tired eyes looked up and were met with smirking green ones before the creature passed out from the dart.  
  
Big R was overjoyed as he realized what ,but more importantly WHO, lay in front of him.  
  
"Boys today my luck day! Take him away!"  
  
End chapter4- 


	5. Four Princes

Chapter 5:  
  
Four Princes  
  
D and Sym entered the Sleeping Gardens and began to look around. All in all the small town looked like ancient china. It was truly a sight to see. After searching around for a bit the twins found the castle.  
  
"We are here to see Empress Xie." D told the guard.  
  
"Oh, who may I ask are you two?" the guard asked.  
  
D was about to speak when he was interrupted by his brother.  
  
"Tell her that the Forgotten Prince is here to see her?" Sym said looking over his sunglasses.  
  
The guard shook his head before running off and telling Xie who was here.  
  
Sym turned to his brother then, pushing up the sunglasses as he did so. "What?" he asked his brother as he saw the look on his face.  
  
"I thought you hated that title?" D asked .  
  
"I do, but it gets us in faster. I'm just as interested in this mystery as you are, D." the younger twin said.  
  
D nodded his head knowing what his brother meant. This whole job was turning into a wild goose chase. First there was the matter of their father disappearing. It was very unlike him. Second was the fact of the matter of these 'misfit' vampires. They had both met Seal who seemed nice, as well as knew their father. But were the others like Seal himself? Third was the empress pet. This was truly a puzzle that the hunter needed some type of clue to help figure out.  
  
The guard returned then and told the two hunters to entered. D and Sym entered and came face to face with Empress Xie who was yelling her head off.   
  
"THAT VILLAIN! HOW COULD HE !" Xie yelled at no one.  
  
"Empress" D stated.  
  
The empress calmed down then. "It is a pleasure to meet you " she said indicating Sym. "And you are sir?" she said now indicating D.  
  
"D." was the only answer he gave her.  
  
The Empress smiled at D. Even though Xie could tell that they were beyond a fact that they were twins, she found her self more attracted to the elder hunter then his brother.   
  
"We are here to ask you a few questions Empress Xie. If you don't mind?" D asked her.  
  
"No I don't mind ." She flutter her eyes at the hunter. "Please come this way."  
  
Both dampire brothers began to follow the Empress when she turned around..  
  
"Only D may come, you may say here your highness. Look around if you wish." Xie told him . The younger brother poked the elder brother with his elbow and gave him a smirk. D just rolled his eyes and followed the Empress.  
  
Sym began to look around when he saw a pair of volite- red eyes look out from a heavy curtain.  
  
"Well hello there." Sym said a smile on his face. He could see that the eyes belonged to a young teenager.  
  
"Hello" came a soft male voice.  
  
" Hey were not supposed to talk to any one." came another male voice. It was slightly deeper then the first.  
  
" O why not ?" Sym asked. "Why don't you two come out?"  
  
"Oh no!" The first said.  
  
"Were not allowed to." Came the second voice.  
  
"Okay so you two are not allowed to talk or be seen by any one. Why?" Sym said crossing his arms.   
  
"Were…different." the first brother said.  
  
"Please, were freaks." the second said.  
  
"Oh well if you show me what so different about you I'll show you what's so different about me." Sym said crossing his arms.  
  
The twos boys talked amongst them selves for a time . They finally agreed. Stepping out where Sym could see him came a young boy about sixteen in age. He had medium length blond hair. All in all the boy was filthy. He didn't look like he had been clean in many years. His once fine silk clothing was in rags.   
  
"I don't see any thing different about you ." Sym said trying to cheer up the young boy  
  
"O really." came the second voice.  
  
The boy turn around and sym came face to face with another face. It looked just like the first only this face had sold white eyes. It was clearly that they were symbiotic twins. For the symboint twin always had solid white or black eyes.  
  
Sym smiled showing his fangs. He then removed his sunglasses to reveal his pitch black eyes. " I see nothing wrong with you."  
  
The other boy blinked at Sym's smile. This man wasn't afraid of them? In fact both boys felt a sense of belonging?  
  
"Well I'm Sym" He said with the usual smile on his face.  
  
"We're Janus." Both boys said at the same time.  
  
Sym was a little confused both boy were named Janus?  
  
"Call me Ja ." said the boy with violet-red eyes.  
  
"And I guess you can call me Nus." His brother told the dampire.  
  
"That's what Papa called us." Both boys said a bit of sadness in their voice.  
  
"Where are your parents anyway?" Sym asked them.  
  
"Mama" Ja began but was interrupted by A snort from Nus. "Mama went to go talk to your brother." Ja told Sym.  
  
"What?!" Sym said in disbelief. The empress was these boys mother it was just hard to believe.  
  
"Papa went to a meeting in another country seven years ago. It was only supposed to last three months, he never came back." Nus told him.  
  
" Pet has been our only friend." Ja told Sym.  
  
"Pet?"  
  
"He's a weredampire." Nus informed him.  
  
Sym didn't speak for a moment so that's what the empress pet, a weredampire! Well this explained some things  
  
"But he's been kidnapped." Ja told him.  
  
"What?!" There went their lead right down the hole. Well at least it explained why the empress was yelling before.  
  
"By that idiot gangster. He also took some dragon that could turn into a human." Nas said  
  
.  
  
A smile appeared on his lips. "Do you know were he went to ?"  
  
"South. To a small farm called Meadow." Ja told him.  
  
"Empress please!" D's voice could be heard coming down the hall.  
  
Janus quickly ran back be hind the curtain. Sym place his sunglasses back on and turned around to fine D and Xie.  
  
"Please consider my offer dear hunter." Xie said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Come on were leavening." D told his brother. He grabbed on to his brother's arm and dragged the younger dampire out of the place.  
  
Once out side of the place and a short way ahead of it where no one could hear them Sym began to ask his brother a few questions.  
  
"So what was that all about did you fined out any thing?" Sym asked.  
  
D let out a low growl that made the quite hunter seem out of charter." She told me nothing of use."  
  
"There something more isn't their?" The your twin said smiling.  
  
"She wanted me to be her husband!" D spat.  
  
Sym began to laugh at his brother's expression. " You as Emperor!"  
  
"This was pointless!" D said.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Oh? What do you mean Sym."  
  
"I met the Empress's sons."  
  
"What ?!"  
  
" Their a lot like us D."  
  
"Meaning their symbiotic twins."  
  
"Yes." Sym said quietly . "They gave me some useful information."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes the Empress's pet is a weredampire called Pet. He's been kidnapped by Big R. He also captured a very.. one of a kind dragon." Sym told his brother.  
  
D took a moment to study the info his brother had just given him. "Is their anything else?"  
  
"Ya, there heading for a small farm called Meadow."  
  
"Do you think there are any misfit vampire there're.?"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
(Meanwhile in Meadow.)  
  
Charlie the leader of the last herd of centpires was walking around the frarm him and his herd protected. Centpiers resembled vampire centaurs. Charlie who was the leader of the small herd had large dark colored and horse like ears. He had light brown hair and the fur that cover his horse like body was the same light brown as his hair only their were three white spots on each side of his rump. Also his forelegs were white.  
  
As the leader of the cent piers continued his walk. The dragon/man came out from the bushes wearing some kind of electronic collar.  
  
"Oh it's you!" Charlie said happily , as he came over to meet the creature .  
  
The dragon/man raised the tranquilizer gun up and pointed it at Charlie.  
  
"Wait! What are you going?"  
  
The dragon/man shot the centpier. A betrayed look came across his face as the drug took effect. The creature picked up the centpier effortlessly and took him back to his new master, Big R  
  
End chapter 5- 


	6. Meadow farms

Chapter 6:   
  
Meadow farms  
  
An: I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Any way I like to thank every one who has reviewed my stories. I will try to get the chapters out faster.  
  
Back in Girir Anubis was not in a good mood. He had been given the task of explaining to the village's children the facts of life and death. Unlike Dracula his best friend, Anubis did not have any children and didn't know what to do when the young boy had come up to him with a dead cat.  
  
"Mommy said that I should talk to you about Mr. Wiggles not moving anymore." The boy said as he shoved the dead gray cat into death's face.  
  
Anubis jackal's ears popped out of his head, as he smelled the dead cat. "Mr. Wiggles is dead." Anubis said as he waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Dead?" The boy asked innocently.  
  
"You know dead. As in passed away, moved on, needs to be six feet under."   
  
The boy blinked at him and held the cat close.  
  
Anubis let out a sigh. "Look Mr. Wiggles has passed on. He's not here any more."  
  
The little boy smiled. "Your silly he's right hear." he said shoving the cat again in to death face once more.  
  
Anubis jackal's ears now lay flat on his head. "Well he's here and he's not."  
  
Anubis was not cut out for this. He had to only explain once and only once to someone else about life and death. That someone else had been a younger Dracula. When the younger Dracula had shown the incarnation of life and death the rabbit he had found, death simply told him that it was dead and that was all he said about the subject. It was if the younger Dracula had some how knew about death and just needed Anubis to confirm his guess.  
  
Taking a deep breath he began to start over. He motioned for the boy to come over and sit by him. The boy did. "Now what's your name?"  
  
" Tom Clover."  
  
"Well Tom, Mr. Wiggles has died. He's gone to sleep for a very long time. He won't be waking up " Anubis waited for the boy's reaction.  
  
Tom began to cry. The young boy remembered back to a year ago when his uncle had passed away and his mother had explained death to him. The poor young boy had repressed the memory. Only now did he remember.  
  
"Come on I'll help you bury Mr. Wiggles." Anubis said as he gave the boy a hug.  
  
Emily smiled at the tender scene. Her mind then wondered to her dear friend. She knew some how that he was in trouble. Emily hoped that Dracula's sons would bring him back, so that she could beat some sense into that royal head of his!  
  
(Just outside of Meadow Farms)  
  
Sym clenched his teeth as he held his hand up to his forehead. The two brothers had entered the town near the farm and were chased out with extreme prejudice. The younger twin had gotten hit in the head with a wine bottle while the elder twin was met with a good-sized rock to his back.  
  
Now D and Sym sat at a tree, which was between the farm and the town, D tied up the horse to the tree. As the elder hunter turned around he saw that the wound in his brother's forehead had healed. The pain in his back had also disappeared.  
  
"You know D, I was thinking." Sym told his brother as he looked over his sunglasses at him.  
  
"You've been thinking what?"   
  
"We should get some type of magical concealment, you know to hide our appearances."  
  
D remained silent.  
  
Sym scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes at D. "Why not? Do you like to get hit with rocks and being chased out of towns? Because I don't!" Sym said partly yelling at the elder hunter.  
  
D glared at his brother. " No I do not."  
  
" Then why not get the spell! A lot of other dampires use it why not us!" Sym yelled at D.  
  
D could see the faint glow behind Sym's sunglasses. He knew how his brother felt about his appearance. Sym hated it. In fact three hundred years ago in the year that they were separated, D had gotten an unexpected visitor, his brother. Sym had been beaten with in an inch of his life. It was a miracle that he had gotten to the next town where D was staying.  
  
Two towns had hired both brothers. D had gone to the larger town to take care of the vampire, while Sym went to the smaller town to take care of the vampire's minions. When the younger dampire had finished his job and had come to collect his money, he was not greeted with cheers or congratulations. He was met with rocks, punches, torches and many other things used to beat him. The town's people had found out he was a dampire. Both brothers had a silent agreement that day forward about what happened then. For Sym wasn't the only one that walked away with out being injured.  
  
"I under stand what you are saying Sym, but my answer is still no." D told him.  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Brother we are we what are. Neither you nor I can change that. We are dampires. It is a simple as that."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
D sighed his brother was as stubborn as their father at times. " Have you ever seen what happens to a dampire that uses that spell?"  
  
" Yes! They look human. They look normal." Sym said quietly.   
  
" That is true, but have you ever seen what they do to a dampire that is pretended to be a human. Not everyone is like the people that live in Girir."  
  
Sym turned his head and the soft glow behind his sunglasses faded. "I know."  
  
Come on we can leave the horses here. "D said walking up ahead of his brother.  
  
Sym stuck out his tongue at his brother's back.  
  
"Your are not five and come along I think I see the farm up ahead."  
  
Sym let a out hmmp and quickly ran up to his brother   
  
"Do you think we will find any misfit vampires here?" Sym asked his brother.  
  
"Take a look for yourself brother." D told the younger twin.  
  
Sym turned his head and got his first look at Meadow Farm. It looked just like any other farm; save for one thing, centaurs were tending the farms. Which was physically impossible! Centaurs had died out centaurs ago. Sym was just about to tell his brother that what they were seeing was impossible! That what they were seeing had to be misfit vampires. When the twins heard a firmer sound, the sound of a shot gun clicking.  
  
"Turn around slowly, dampires." Came a young man's voice.   
  
Both hunters turned around to see a young man. He was at lest 18 to 20 years old. He had short messy brown hair. Two small goat-like horns were nestled in the messy locks. His indigo eyes looked at the dampire brothers as if they were filth. He wore a black turtleneck sweater and nothing more. For his legs were those of a goat's. The man was a satyr. The satyr raised the gun at the twin hunters. A curl smile was on his lips.  
  
"Andy put down that shot gun!" Came an elderly woman's voice. The three men turned around to see a women of at lest 80 years old with salt and pepper hair. She wore present clothing and walked with a cane.  
  
"But Nana." Andy protested.  
  
"Don't You but Nana me!" She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a cigar which she lit and began to smoke." You almost killed the King of vampire sons, idiot!" she took a drag of her cigar.  
  
"I almost WHAT!" Andy said as he dropped the shotgun at his hooves.  
  
Sym and D were just as surprised as the satyr. How did this woman know that?  
  
" Come on I think we should go have a little talk." She told the princes, and then added. "Why don't you go help Ixion, Andy."  
  
Andy sorted, pick up the shotgun and pushed passed by the dampire brothers and began to walk back to the farmhouse.  
  
Nana took a drag from, her cigar. " Don't mind Andy he hates anyone with vampire blood. Aside from the centpires and your father of course."   
  
"And their the ones who are tending the farm?' Sym asked.  
  
"More Misfit vampires." D thought to himself.  
  
"Yes they raised Andy from baby. His parents were attacked by vampire, but I have my reasons that it could be something else." Nana said taking another drag from her cigar  
  
"What do you know of our father." D asked.  
  
Nana smiled brightly at the two. "I've know him since I was 12. This is his farm you know."  
  
"What?" Both brothers said at once.  
  
"Some 70 something years ago your father came to our town and set up this farm. The villagers had never minded the centpiers." She took a drag of her cigar. "But your father! That was another thing all together. The centpiers reminded them of the centaurs of long ago. They could deal with something that looked like something else, even if they were the one creature they hated the most. I found out who and what your father was when I was 15. You know I really wasn't afraid of him then and I'm not now. He treated me like I was his kid sister. I'm an orphan you see he was like the older brother I never had. He gave me a job and a home. In fact he introduced me to my husband. And boy did he know how to cook! Any way when the villagers found out that he was a vampire, they ran him out of town. Your father left me this farm." Nana told them.  
  
D remand quiet while his brother began to question the elderly woman.  
  
"So Nana, you and Dad were friends?" Sym asked as the three of them began to walk to the farmhouse.  
  
"Yep! Drac and I were good friends. He told me all about you two and writes to me often, but for some strange reason his letters stopped about a month ago." She said as she took a drag of her cigar.  
  
D raised an eyebrow at this, for only family and his father's true friends called him Drac. The ones that pretended to be the king's friends could not get passed calling him your highness, Dracula, or king when he had politely told them to call him by the shorter version that he preferred. The hunter knew that he could trust this strange woman.  
  
"He's gone missing." D said speaking up.  
  
"What! Great just great! What happened he get himself kidnapped or something? " Nana yelled at the two brothers. She then threw her cigar butt on the ground and stomped on it.  
  
"We really don't know what happened." Sym said.   
  
"Blast it!" Nana shook her fist. " I need a drink!"  
  
"NANA!" Came Andy voice. It was come from the west. The young satyr was ridding a coal black furred and haired centpier who must have been Ixion.  
  
"Charlie is missing." Ixion told them.  
  
"Who?" Sym asked.  
  
"The leader of this herd." Andy said with a snort.  
  
"You're sure he's not around here?" Nana said.  
  
"Yes!" Ixion told them.  
  
"We found this by the dried up river bank." Andy said showing Nana the tranquilizer dart.  
  
" D, this has got to be the work of Big R!" Sym told his brother.  
  
"Who's this Big R? "Nana asked.  
  
"A gangster with a passion for rare and unique creatures." D explained.  
  
"Is that who kidnapped Charlie? " Ixion told the two hunters.  
  
" Yes most likely." S said  
  
"So do you know where we can find any other misfit vampires, he seems to be after them the most." Sym asked.  
  
"Sorry I don't know any others besides the centpiers." Nana told them with a shake of her head.  
  
"Great so where back to square one again!" Sym told his brother.  
  
"Not quite, where there any tracks where you found the dart?" D asked Ixion and Andy.  
  
"Yes they were heading southeast from here." Andy said.  
  
"The only thing that is in that direction is the island Lost Fear and the only thing there is the old Rockhaven mansion." Ixion told them.  
  
"Hey D are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sym asked his brother.  
  
"That The R in Big R stands for Rockhaven."  
  
"I guess where going to the island." The younger dampire said with a sigh.  
  
"Not with out me your not!" Andy yelled at dampires.   
  
End chapter 6-  
  
An: I'll try to get chapter 7 out by the end of the week. Please R&R Thank you 


	7. Where is the King?

Chapter 7:   
  
Where is the King?  
  
In an ivy and moss covered inn a very familiar dark hair man sat. It was no other then Dracula, King of all vampires. The inn where he sat was no more then a three days journey from where Dracula's sons were. Thou the king did not know this. As he sat there drinking a mug of ale his mind was on that of his sons and Girir. The town was the best he had ever lived in, but like all things it had to end. No human in their right mind would want Dracula the king of all vampires in their town.  
  
In truth he really didn't want any one to know where he was. He hadn't even written to Nana in over a month. Dracula had to wince then knowing that if the eighty something year old woman had found out that nothing was wrong with him and that he was in at a bar drinking his sorrows away. Well she would take that shotgun of hers and fill his head in with a few more holes. The king also had to worry about Emily, who would most likely do something similar to what Nana might.  
  
"Hey! Pretty boy! Move! Your in our seats!" Came a gruff voice.  
  
Dracula took a sip of his ale and looked out of the corner of his eye at the owner of the voice.  
  
He was a tall muscular man with flame red hair and mustache. He was dressed from head to toe in furs that belonged to werewolves and a chain of vampire fangs hung around his neck. On each of his arms was a pretty woman. Behind the man were two more hunters.  
  
Dracula simply closed his eyes and continued to drink the ale. Which was suddenly smacked from his hand and splattered on to the wall.  
  
"I said get up pretty boy!" The redhead man told the king of vampires.  
  
"No." Was all that Dracula replied.  
  
" Do you not know who this is!" The woman on the right said indicating the red haired man.  
  
"This is the Great Hunter Edger. Who has killed countless vampires, werewolves and other creatures of the night as well as Count Trinity." The woman on the left told Dracula.   
  
Both of Edger's 'friends' looked at Dracula as if his pretty face wasn't going to be so pretty very soon.  
  
Dracula began to laugh then, but it wasn't the kind laughter that the people of Girir heard around their village. It was cold and dead.  
  
The two men as well as the women backed up while Edger stood his ground.   
  
Dracula kept his face down his long hair covering his face. "I hate liars." Dracula said, his voice was almost a growl.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar pretty boy?" Edger said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Why's that pretty boy?'  
  
"Because the vampire hunter know as D, killed Count Trinity."  
  
Edger began to laugh. "That dampire." He spat out the last word like it was a curse.  
  
" A good for nothing dampire! A stupid mistake like him could possibly kill Count Trinity! HA!"  
  
Dracula began to laugh that cold laugh again. "And you Edger? You were the one that killed Count Trinity."  
  
Edger smiled." Now you've got some sense in that head of yours pretty boy!"  
  
"You whose werewolf furs belong to mere pups. Or those fangs on that chain of yours that belong to vampires not even a hundred years old. That any hunter could kill. But you Edger are nothing more than s scalper. Some of those furs and fangs belong to innocents. No mere scalper could have killed Count Trinity." Dracula told the hunter.  
  
"So what! The only good vampires and werewolves are dead ones. I'm doing those hunter a favor."   
  
Dracula got up from his chair and began to walk away form Edger. The king of vampire did not want to be next to some one who took pleasure in killing.  
  
"O pretty boy!" Edger called to him.   
  
Dracula turned his head to look at the scalper. Edger smiled at the king.   
  
"You know you know too much pretty boy." Edger made his hand in to a fist and pulled his arm back to punch Dracula square in the face.  
  
The king of vampires did nothing but catch the man's fist in his own hand and proceed to crush it.  
  
"I hate liars, but I hate scalpers even more." With that said he let Edger's hand go.  
  
Edger cradled his wounded hand with his other. The scalper looked up at the 'pretty boy' then and came face to face with glowing red eyes. He was facing a vampire an old one at that. Edger felt fear creep into his heart. Though he was relieved when the vampire walked up to the bar to pay for his drink. Edger knew that he was lucky that day to only walk away with a broken hand. The scalper was defiantly thinking about changing his job that day.  
  
After paying for his drink Dracula walked out of the bar. He hoped that men like Edger would be a thing of the past. Humans had to learn that not all creatures of the night were evil. Like humans the creatures of the night could be good or evil.   
  
"King Dracula" came a sweet voice.  
  
Dracula was shaken out of his thoughts by the voice. His eyes widen then at what he saw. It was a pixie. She was about 4'5 with pink colored hair and fuchsia colored eyes. The pixie wore a simple blue dress with daisies on it. Her wings were a light green. "I've come to play you a song your highness."  
  
"All right." Dracula said.  
  
She did a little bow and began to play a flute like instrument. Dracula smiled at the sweet melody. There was an evil glint in her eyes a she played a C# and a little dart came out of the flute and pierced the neck of the king of vampires. "Night Night."  
  
(The Island Of Lost Fear)  
  
Big R stood behind two large doors. The gangster could hear the weredampire and the centpire arguing. Big R knew that it would happen and mostly like argument was started by the centpire. He knew both vampires and werewolves hated the weredampire because most of them were created from science and not love.  
  
Big R could hear the argument as he walked in.  
  
" Plow horse."  
  
"Mutated science…"  
  
The insult was left hanging as the gangster walked in. The insults were replaced with hisses and growls. Big R paid it no mind as he walked over to the cage in the middle of the room. He ignored both the weredampier on the left and the centpire on the right. Big R was interested in the dragon/ man only. The dragon/man was about 7'8. His hair was red that was streaked with black and came down to the heels of his feet. His feet in question were more reptilian like and were covered in black scales. His hands were clawed and covered in the same black scales as his feet. What were once blue pants covered his legs.  
  
"Hello Haiku I've been looking every where for you. Aren't you glad your home?" Big R said with mock kindness.  
  
"No I'm not…Papa."  
  
End chapter7 


	8. Not everything is, as it seems

Chapter 8:  
  
Not everything is, as it seems  
  
An: I'm on a roll! Your reviews have inspired me greatly! Thank you. ^_____^  
  
(Girir)  
  
Anubis was sitting in his favorite spot, underneath an old oak tree. It was a slow day and the incarnation of death and life was happy about that. Anubis had spoken to soon for just at that moment he sensed something. Something was horribly wrong and he had a good idea where it was coming form.  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
"I SAID NO!!!!" Sym yelled at the satyr.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you!" Andy yelled back.  
  
"Andy please go back to Nana." D told Andy.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Listen you! We don't know what's going to be in there. Were only thinking of your safety." Sym told him.  
  
"Look DAMPIRES I'm coming with you!" Andy said as he jumped into the rowboat.  
  
D remained silent and got into the boat followed by Sym.  
  
"You want to come fine!" Sym shouted not wanting to put up with the satyr. The younger dampire then tossed the rowboat's oars at Andy. "Start rowing."  
  
Andy took the oars and began to row. "Lousy dampire can't do nothing for them selves!" Andy mumbled.  
  
After a short row D, Sym and Andy were on the inland of Lost Fear.  
  
"Well this is definitely not what I expected." Sym said looking around the island.  
  
The island of Lost Fear was more like a paradise then anything to be afraid of. It had lush tropical plants and exotic animals. The mansion it self was beautiful with its coat of little blue paint.  
  
"Wow this place is beautiful!" Andy said looking around.  
  
The peaceful atmosphere was suddenly disturbed as D cut down a tree that was in their way.  
  
" Not everything is at it seems. Even things that you think are peaceful and beautiful Andy, can be very deadly." D told the satyr  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
"YOU STUPID PIXIE!" A woman yelled at her servant.  
  
"But …but the description! It could be no one else but him!" The pixie tried to reason with her mistress.  
  
"FOOL! YOU DID NOT STAY FOR THE COLOR OF HIS EYES!" The woman continued to yell at her servant.  
  
"But…but…"  
  
"SILENCE! YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" The woman's face became calm not a bit of anger show. She waved her hand. "Revert!"  
  
The pixie let out a scream as she turned back into her original form, a small pixie figure. The master of the pixie then smashed the figure on the floor.  
  
Just then the woman heard her 'guest' wakening up. She walked in to the other room where he sat. Her guest looked much different then what he looked like when he had come in. His long brown hair was done up in a braid. A dragon pendent ran through the braid. Upon his head was a beautiful crown. His clothing had also changed. The simple black cotton clothing had changed to being made out of silk and being yellow in color with a dragon pattern on it. The bat earring that usually dangled from his right ear was gone. His black leather boots replaced with black slippers.  
  
The guest's tired brown eyes opened to meet ones of steel blue. He tried to get up but found that he was tied down to a chair. No it was not a chair but a throne.  
  
"I must say that you are much more handsome then who I had in mind." The woman in front of him said as she stroked his right check.  
  
"O and who did you have in mind." He said angrily.  
  
"Why the vampire hunter D of course." She said with a smile.  
  
The man growled at her his brown eyes turning red. Just then he felt like something was eating through his skin, it was the ropes that tied him to the throne.  
  
"These ropes are special made. The more you use those vampire powers of yours the more pain you'll feel." She told him. Indeed he was in a lot of pain but he had felt worst. He sighed and his glowing red eyes returned to there brown hue.   
  
"That's a good boy." She told him.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked knowing that he would not like the answer.  
  
"Well King Dracula how would like to be an Emperor?" The Empress of the Sleeping Gardens asked the king of vampires.  
  
Dracula eyes grew wide; did this woman ask his son the same question?  
  
Xie smiled at him. "I asked D the same question and he refused. No one refuses me! You know you two look so much a like. You must be related, hmm. Well D's eyes are much more beautiful. While you on the other hand my future husband have a beauty all your own. You might say it very unearthly."  
  
Dracula spat in her face. Xie wiped it off her cheek. The empress then smacked the king of the night with the back of her hand. Her rings cutting into his skin leaving trails of blood down his pale skin.  
  
" I always get what I want. And if I can't have D then I can have you. " Xie told him as she took his chin in her hand and crushed her lips to his.   
  
Pure white eyes looked out from the darkness. He and his brother would not see this man ruined by their mother, like how their father was.  
  
"Ouch!" Xie cried. Dracula had bit her lip. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to get the woman off of him.  
  
"You will be my husband!" She yelled at him as she left.  
  
Dracula sighed. "You two can come out now."  
  
Janus came out from the shadows. The symbiotic twins came face to face with the smiling face of King Dracula.  
  
(Inside the mansion)   
  
"Haiku is that guy really your father?" Charlie asked his friend.  
  
It had been great to see his old friend then. Well until Haiku had shot him with that tranquilizer gun that is. After some explanation every thing was cleared up and the two men were back to being friends.  
  
"Yes and no." came the dragon/man's answer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pet asked.  
  
"I'm a clone of Big R." Haiku told them.  
  
" That's highly impossible. I mean I haven't seen that guy turn into a dragon yet." Charlie said crossing his arms.  
  
"I've been genetically experimented on. To be his ultimate weapon. I escaped three years ago. When I saw Pet over there being attacked by Big R's men I had to intervene. Big R doesn't need to destroy any more lives." Haiku said rubbing his neck where the control collar was.  
  
"I'm sorry." the weredampire apologize.  
  
"That's all right." Haiku said with a smile.  
  
"Think we'll be getting out of here soon?" Charlie asked his fellow prisoners.  
  
Just then Big R burst into the room a remote control in his hands. He headed towered Haiku's cell. The gangster pushed a button on the remote and Haiku's eyes took on a dead look. Big R opened the cell and Haiku walked out.   
  
"We have intruders! Take care off them."  
  
End chapter 8- 


	9. 1 rescue down 1 to go

Chapter 9:  
  
1 rescue down 1 to go  
  
Notes: *** means talking with minds  
  
~~~ Means scene change  
  
### Sign language  
  
I rewrote this thing like 4 times I hope you guys like it. ^_^  
  
Anubis's jackal ears suddenly shot up from his head. The incarnation of life and death felt very uneasy all of a sudden .The source of the feelings were coming from the west as well as the east. He knew that in the west somewhere was his friend, Dracula. Anubis could sense the king of vampire feelings, the feelings of sadness, worry, hate and anger. Anubis blinked his eyes then, he was totally confused. He knew that the king of vampires was a calm man and was not one to get angry or for that matter hate. His jackal ears lay flat on his head as he turned his head towered the east. Even thought Anubis could sense their father he couldn't quite sense his friend's children that easily. So he had to go with his gut and from what he could pick up some thing was very wrong.  
  
Anubis let out a yelp then as he felt someone kick him in his ankle, it was Emily.  
  
Even thought Anubis didn't know sign langue the two found a different way to talk. They talk with their minds.  
  
* What do you want Em?" Anubis said crossing his arms. That kick had really hurt!  
  
*Well! * Emily said taping her foot. She knew that the jackal eared man was using his powers to make sure that everything was all right.  
  
Anubis let out a sigh; his jackal ears suck back into his head. *Look I've known Drac since he was ten. He's a big boy he can take care of him self. *  
  
* Are you sure because the stories I could tell you! * Emily said with a smile on her face. She knew Dracula had done some really stupid things. Like getting beat up by 4 drunken teenage boys and not so much as laid a finger on them.  
  
Anubis smiled at the young woman. * Emily, listen to me for a moment. No matter what   
  
Drac has done even at times where it seems the silliest, stupidest thing you have seen or heard he has always had a cause for doing it. Whether it was to make someone laugh or putting himself in danger, so that others would not get hurt. D o you understand Em? *  
  
*Ya okay, fine. *  
  
*Come on I'll buy you dinner ok? Just remember everything's and everyone is going to be all right. *  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(The sleeping gardens)   
  
Empress Xie 's castle shook as the empress 'guest' let out a howl of frustration. The king of vampires tried his very best to break free from his impressments. Dracula took a small rest as he let his wrists heal. The pain would have been unbearable for almost any one else, but not him. As he relaxed Dracula wanted more then any thing to get out of the clothing he wore now and find his own clothing .He felt like a china doll as he sat there.  
  
"You shouldn't hurt yourself dear husband." Xie said as she came in to the room and walked over to the king.  
  
" Let me make this clear. I am not, nor will I ever be your husband!" Dracula spat at Xie   
  
.  
  
"You say that now, but wait till we are truly married! Our children are going to be beautiful, perfect." She said smiling.  
  
Dracula smirked at Xie. "Are they? IF and this is a big if, let say we did have children would you treat them as you do the children from your last marriage?"  
  
"Oh course not! They were a mistake!" Xie laugh.  
  
Dracula then heard the twin gasp of Xie's sons from their hiding place.  
  
"You have seen them! They are freaks!" Xie told Dracula.  
  
Dracula close his eyes as memories flash through his mind.   
  
"D is precious, even if he is a dampire but that thing on his hand! Can't we have it removed?" Dracula remembered his wife telling him. He knew that his wife loved himself as well as D. She just could not get pass what he or their son were. The woman knew who and what she was marring, knew what there children would be dampires. Yet some how she would block out some of the things that she didn't want to acknowledge, like her husband was a vampire, her eldest son being a dampire or worst of all tuning out the fact that she had another child.  
  
Dracula turned his head away from Xie, the woman disgusted him. How could someone treat their child the way she did? His eyes grew wide then as he realized something.  
  
"Tell me Xie," His voice was low and mysterious. " How do these ropes work?"  
  
Xie felt no harm in telling the king of vampires how the ropes work. She knew that there was no way that he or any vampire for that matter could free themselves from those ropes. "When the ropes detect vampiric powers they tighten and cause the user of those powers great pain."  
  
"I see." He replied, give her a knowing smile.  
  
" So there is no way that -" Xie said then suddenly stopped. Her eyes went wide as she saw that her future 'husband's' eyes were a different color. They were not the warm chocolate brown that looked at her with such hate. Nor were they a glowing scarlet red. The iris had become red, though his eyes did not glow.  
  
Xie took a step back as she watched the king of vampires transformed. She watched as he snapped the enchanted ropes like they were nothing. The ropes didn't seem to affect him now. . His now red eyes never left her steel blue ones.  
  
The king of vampire walked over to the Empress of the Sleeping Gardens. He was taller, at lest 3 more feet were added to his original height. "Let me tell you something I have notice over the many, many, many years of my life." The now transformed Dracula bent his head down so that he could whisper in her ear. The two horn like spikes on his cheek brush up against the cheek of the empress. "Never ever tell your foe your secrets for they will always be used against you." Xie felt the king of vampires smile against her ear. She could hear his breathing it was slow and completely devoid of fear. Xie shivered for the first time in her life she felt complete and total fear. "Oh, your son's are coming with me." Dracula told her before transforming back.  
  
Xie stood there watching Dracula's back as he went to go find her children and his normal clothing. Xie remembered something her mother, the grand witch Wu-li and previous empress once told her. She had never really liked her mother's kind heart very much, but she did listen to her mother's teachings.  
  
"Once along time ago back when our world was not like this and man was young, there were creatures whose name has been lost over time. Huge and powerful they could be kind and gentle or ferocious and cruel. There was something very unusual about them for if they had a child with a human it would be a half-breed and yet not. Some say that the half-breed children had the 'human' form of the non-human parent' which the creatures could turn into. Others say that they could even turn into a smaller true form of their non-human parent. It's highly unlikely though. What was the most unusual about these all ready unusual children were that they were also classified as a new species all together. No one knows how this is possible mind you. I've heard some experts say that werewolves, shadow walkers and even the vampires are descendent from these no name creatures. Some experts went as far as saying that Dracula the king of vampires is a direct descendent of one of those so called creatures. But don't worry I never listen to those crazy egg heads any way I think they made it all up" Xie remembered her mother telling her.  
  
Xie never believed that story, it was just too unbelievable! Someone must have made it up at some time. The empress watched as Dracula now dressed in his former clothing walked out with her sons. The king turn his head back to look at Xie one last time their eyes met brown and steel blue. Each seemed to understand the other, knowing that they would never meet again because if they did someone might not walk away.   
  
(Out side)  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Nus asked.  
  
"Well I think that you both need a bath." Dracula said looking at the two young princes'.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Ja said with a smile.  
  
"Now I know a place that…" Dracula said but was interrupted by a huge ball of black mist and flame. "Oh no."  
  
The black mist and flame slowly disappeared to reveal Anubis in his truest form. The incarnation of life and death looked like a humanoid jackal. His solid glowing white eyes looked at Dracula as if I if to say I know what you did. Anubis's gothic like clothing had been replaced with a more ancient Egyptian like clothing. Under his right arm was Emily who was looking worse for wear from her trip. After setting her down death and life walked over to the king of vampires.  
  
"You changed didn't you?!" Anubis yelled at his friend.  
  
"I had no choice!" Dracula shouted back.  
  
"You had no choice? YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE!"  
  
"Listen you excuse for a jack rabbit!" Dracula said, growling at the intimidating form before him.  
  
Just then Emily walk over and taped Dracula on his back.  
  
#Emily it's good to see you again. # He said smiling at the young woman.  
  
She slapped Dracula across his face.   
  
"Owww." Was all that Anubis, Ja and Nus could say as they looked on. They were clearly shocked at what the young woman had just done.  
  
#Douglas or should I say DRACULA! You could have told me that you were Dracula! You could have told the whole village! Were your friends! No you just up and leave whit out so much as a simple good bye! # Emily signed.  
  
Dracula looked at Emily in the eye then. In that one moment she knew why her friend was the king of all vampires. He then began to sign. # Do you know what happened to me when I told someone who I really was? #  
  
Emily nodded her head no.  
  
# They not only ran me out of town, they set my house on fire, killed my horse and the two wolves I kept as pets. When I was 10 miles away from that a cursed place, I soon found out that 45 hunters were chasing me. #   
  
# You didn't kill them did you? # Emily signed.  
  
Dracula shook his head. # It is not my way. I have seen enough death for at lest a hundred thousand lives if not more. Besides most of them were scalpers, when they sensed my power they all ran. Most likely they did not tell them whom they were chasing. Did you know there's a very old saying about going after the king of vampires? Your ether dumb or the Vampire Hunter D. #  
  
# I'm sorry Dracula I never knew and everybody was walking around like a zombie because every one was so depressed. # Emily began to cry.  
  
Dracula pulled out a tissue from his pocket and handed it to the young woman. Emily blew her nose. #Please call me Drac.#  
  
Emily nodded her head. # So where are D and Sym? # She signed looking around. Shouldn't the twin hunter be with their father?  
  
#What do you mean? # Drac asked a worried look on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" Okay so you have some skill." Sym said looking around at Big R's tied up men.  
  
When they had walked in D, Sym and Andy had found the place littered with the gangster 's men. Each had taken 1/3 of the men. D dispatched his share of the men quickly, his brother doing the same with his share. When the twins had turned around they saw that the satyr of their group had dispatched his share with vines coming from what seemed to be the very air.  
  
"You're a nature elemental." D stated.   
  
Nature elementals could control as well call up plants to use offensively and defensively.  
  
"Well let's go!" Andy told the dampire brothers as he walked over to the huge doors at the end of the room.  
  
Just as Andy was about to open the door, a dragon's tail busted through the door sending Andy across the room.  
  
D and Sym both looked at the fallen satyr who was hurt badly but was still breathing. Just then the dampire hunters turned their heads to see that the dragon was in the room with them. It hissed at them. D and Sym ready themselves for the battle.   
  
"Kill them Haiku." Came a male's voice that echoed off the walls.  
  
End chapter 9- 


	10. All things have an end

Chapter 10:  
  
All things have an end (no it's not the end yet)  
  
An: Okay, I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. But I have a really hard time writing battle scenes. (Some has volunteered to help me now with them) That and I feel really bad when people have to remind me that I haven't updated in 7 months. So this chapter is extra long. From now on check my bio to see the status of the fic as well as upcoming fics.  
  
D and Sym looked between them selves and the dragon. The younger twin then smirked at his brother. The forgotten prince's eyes began to glow an intense black behind his sunglasses, a smirk appeared on his face as the dragon began to sink into the floor until it disappeared completely. D stared at the 'black hole' on the floor.  
  
"I did not know you could do that when you are not in your turn form." D stated.  
  
"Hey it's not like I don't practice my own skills while we're separated. I'm not all fun and games you know. D, you would be surprised at some on the spells I know now." Sym said looking over his glasses at his brother.  
  
D turned his head from his brother to look at the 'black hole'. " Shouldn't it have close by now?"  
  
"Of course it closed! What are you talking ab….." Sym said turning his head to look at the black hole and saw that the dragon was emerging from it. The 'black hole' closed as soon as the dragon fully emerged from the hole.  
  
D jump ahead of his brother his sword drawn, the dampire hunter took aim and slash at the dragon's face. The dragon in turn used it's tail as a whip and whipped the elder hunter into a wall. Sym reached for his daggers at his side but found that they were not there. The younger dampire cursed under his breath, he was going to take a vacation this time. How was he supposed to know that he would be in this mess! He resorted to his usually back up plan. Sym began to change, his feet and hands became paws, and black fur grew over his body, his face elongated in to snot. The younger dampire hunter had become a huge black wolf. Sym then jumped at Haiku, fangs and claws barred, they dug into the flesh of the dragon's face.  
  
Haiku let out a roar and began to claw at the black wolf on his face. Sym growled as the dragon's claws dug into his flesh but still he needed to hold on If only to give his older brother time to wake up. The younger twin then heard his brother's groans as he began to wake. The dragon finally got a hold of the dampire turned wolf and flung him in to the wall. D saw as his brother fly through the air and land on the ground. Sym tried to get up and then collapsed on to the floor. D now turned his eyes on the dragon; he then noticed the metal collar that was rapped around the dragon's neck. The device was clearly controlling the dragon.  
  
That was when D hear it, the cold laughter that was echoing throw the mansion. It had to be the Big R controlling the dragon.  
  
"Kill them Haiku!" Big R's voice rang out through the mansion. "Kill them all."   
  
The hunter then saw a part of the collar glow. Haiku cried out then as the collar fought with him to control his will. D knew what he had to do in that one moment, while the dragon was distracted, the hunter leaped up and slice the control collar in half.  
  
Haiku now free of gangster's control began to turn back into his half dragon form, giving the hunter a half smile of thanks he collapsed on to the floor. The dampire hunter then went over to Andy to see how he was doing, the satyr seem to be fine. D then walked over to his brother, the hunter nudged Sym a bit with his foot. The giant black wolf then turned back into the younger brother, which glared up at his brother before getting up.  
  
Both dampire hunters walked up to Haiku.  
  
"Is he dead?" Sym asked his twin.  
  
D shook his head. "He is just unconscious."  
  
"You sure, it looks dead. Poke it." Sym instructed his brother.  
  
D raised an eyebrow and then shook his head; his twin could be so childish at times. He then began to walk away from Sym and Haiku. D knew that Big R still needed to be taken care of.  
  
Sym looked up from the dragon just in time to see his brother walk away from him. The younger twin smirked for he knew that his brother was going off to face the gangster. " There he goes off to play the hero again." Sym thought to himself. "Now if I was a crazed gangster with a passion for rare magical creatures where would I keep them."   
  
The Forgotten Prince was just about to go see where the misfit vampires were when the huge doors that were in back of him burst open. Turning around quickly he saw that it was his father in full battle gear, just behind him was Emily.  
  
"Dad?" Sym said, as he looked at his father, a look of pure shock on his face. They were suppose to find him not the other way around. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The king of vampires walked over to his son and quickly looked his child over. Trying to see if he was harmed in any way. "Are you ok?" Drac asked.  
  
Sym could now see that Ja and Nus were also with his father and Emily. "I'm fine." Sym told his father.  
  
After making sure that his youngest child was fine he glanced around trying to find his eldest son. "WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?" Dracula yelled at his son.   
  
" He went to go deal with Big R." Sym told his father meekly. Sym could clearly see that his father was upset about some thing, but what could be the problem? Big R was nothing more then a simple human gangster surely his brother could deal with the problem on his own.  
  
" Big R is not a normal human!" Dracula told Sym.  
  
"What do you mean that he's not a normal human?" Sym asked, now totally confused by what his father was saying.  
  
"In short, he's a living corpse." Dracula told him, a serious look on his face.  
  
"So he's a zombie." The dampire hunter stated.  
  
" No, where a zombie forgets all that he or she once was, a living corpse does not. It retains it individuality. Most importantly simply cutting its head or setting it on fire can kill a zombie. A living corpse can't be killed by ether of these methods." Dracula explain.  
  
"WHAT? Then how can he be killed?" Sym shouted.  
  
" Only Anubis knows how to kill a living corpse .Now which way did your brother go?" Dracula asked.  
  
Sym pointed to the right.  
  
"All right Sym you watch Emily, Janus and the others. Anubis and I will take care of Big R." Dracula turn to make room for Anubis but did not find the incarnation of death and life behind him, in fact he was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?"  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
D made no sound as he walked through halls of the gangster's mansion. The dampire reached behind him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. D sensed nothing as he walked through the hallway, which he thought was odd. Everything had a 'feeling', which could be sensed. The only thing that did not have a 'feeling' was the dead. The hunter began to concentrate, for if he could not sense Big R then he could surely hear the gangster's beating heart. As D reach the top main hall way he heard someone's laughter behind him and then a sharp pain in his right leg. D staggered, just then he felt another sharp pain this time in his left leg. The hunter fell to the floor, his legs bleeding from two gun shot wounds. D heard a shotgun being cocked and an empty bullet shell fall to the floor.  
  
" So you're the famous vampire hunter D." Said Big R, as he came form behind the hunter. D watched as the man took out the normal bullets and replaced them with wooden ones." I was expecting someone… shorter." Big R joked.  
  
As the gangster laughed at his own joke, D realized that the man before him, who he thought was human had no heartbeat. The dampire had no trouble in killing something that was not human. So when the gangster was distracted the hunter swung his sword and priced the chest of the unhuman gangster.  
  
Nothing happen. In fact Big R just laughed even more. D was shocked to say the lest! There was Big R standing there, with the dampire's sword stuck deep within the gangster's chest. What shocked the hunter the most was no blood came from the wound the hunter had given the gangster.  
  
"Here let me help you with that." Big R said as he pulled out D's sword.  
  
The hunter tried to reach for his sword but was shot in his sword arm. The hunter clutched his arm with his other hand.  
  
" I don't think so Hunter D. You know it's a real pity really; you and your brother would have made fine additions to my collection. Both of you are far too much trouble to deal with. It would just be easier if you both die." Big R said a cold smile was on his face, as he placed the gun up to D's head.  
  
" It's not his time yet." Came a very clear cold crisp voice.  
  
Big R's eyes grew wide, even though he had never heard the voice before. The gangster knew who it belonged to, the only person it could belong to, death.  
  
D watched as what he could only have guess was Anubis, came out of the shadows. There standing before the hunter and gangster was what appeared to be the grim reaper. The black clocked skeleton turned it's red glowing eyes upon Big R and from what the hunter could tell the incarnation of life and death was not pleased.  
  
"Your time has been up for quite some time." Anubis told him, as he came closer to the gangster.  
  
Big R tried to run but found that he was frozen with fear and could not move a muscle. Anubis reached out with a now skeletal hand and touched the gangster on the shoulder. Big R took on a happy peaceful look before he aged into nothing more then a pile of dust. The incarnation of life and death then turned back into his jackal like form.   
  
"What was that?" D asked.  
  
"What was what?" Anubis asked as he walked over to the fallen dampire.  
  
"That grim reaper form you used just now." D told him.  
  
"Oh that!" Anubis said. " Well that is what Big R imagined what Death looked like."  
  
"But I have never known you to use that form before, I have always seen you as either the way you are now are your human form." D said in mild confusion.  
  
Anubis shook his head. " I can take the form of any 'death' or 'life'. I also have many different human like forms that you have not seen before. Anyway what you saw was what Big R thought death should look like. When I'm by a person who is on the very brink of death or is dead (like in the case of Big R) I just turn into what they think Death is."  
  
D nodded his head in understanding, but he soon realized something. " What about…"  
  
"About the vampires and dampires and other undead creatures?" Anubis said finishing the dampire's question. D nodded his head.  
  
" Since they are between both death and life I do not change for them until they experience their 'true' death." The incarnation of death and life explained to the vampire hunter.  
  
" Your wounds are healed." Anubis then pointed out.  
  
Sure enough D's gunshot wounds were healed, the dampire then got up and dust the gunpowder off his clothing. The two friends then proceeded to walk down the hallway to the two large doors that were at the end. Just then the large doors burst open and both D and Anubis jumped backward so that they did not hit them.  
  
D gripped the handle of his sword and Anubis growled both were ready to fight any of Big R's left over henchmen. As the dust cleared both saw the person who had kicked the doors in.  
  
" Father?"  
  
"Drac?"  
  
There stood the king of vampires, worry clear in his glowing red eyes. " D, are you and Anubis all right?" he said as he rush over to his friend and son.  
  
"I'm all right." Anubis told the king of vampires.  
  
Dracula looked over at his son and saw the dried blood and holes in his clothing. More worry filled his eyes as he thought of his son being hurt.  
  
"Do not worry father the gunshot wounds have already healed." D said trying to calm his father down.  
  
Dracula shook his head trying to clear his head of the thought of his son being shot. "Where's Big R?"  
  
D and Anubis step back to show the king of vampires a small pile of dust.  
  
"What is that?" Dracula asked.  
  
"Big R." Anubis told him.  
  
Dracula turned to Anubis. " Your handy work?"  
  
"Yes." Replied the king friend.  
  
" I'm not cleaning that up." Came a new voice, which all three knew in an instant.  
  
" Sym" D stated.  
  
Sym walked into the room followed by Pet, Charlie, Emily, Andy and Janus. While his father and brother had been busy, the younger dampire hunter had found the misfit vampires and freed them.   
  
Andy rubbed the back of his head. " What I miss?"  
  
" Nothing much just D and Anubis taking care of Big R." Dracula told the satyr.  
  
"Drac?" Andy said looking over at the king of vampires.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nana's going to kill you." The satyr smirked.  
  
"I was afraid of you saying that." Drac said with a sigh.  
  
The king of vampires then looked over to see Pet, Charlie, Janus, and just coming in to the room Haiku. " So what do we do with you three?"  
  
"I'm going to return to my herd with Andy your highness." Charlie said giving a small bow.  
  
"Please don't do that." Dracula said giving the centpire a warm smile.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Now that Big R is gone I'm free." Haiku told them.  
  
"And I will go back to Empress Xie." Pet told them.  
  
"I don't think that a good idea." Ja told him.  
  
" Pet she doesn't care about you in the least!" Nus said.  
  
The weredampire shook his head. "Your wrong! She loves me very much!"  
  
"Pet has she ever told you that she loves you?" D asked.  
  
"Well no but, I'm sure she does." Pet said.  
  
"That may or may not be true but do you think she is capable of love? Look what she did to her own children." Dracula told him.  
  
"They where missing. I'm sure she didn't know where they were." Pet said.  
  
"They were her slaves Pet!" Sym yelled at the weredampire.  
  
"No no she would never do that! Xie is kind woman she rescued me, she…."  
  
"Bread you." Anubis interrupted him. The incarnation of life and death was now back in his gothic human form.  
  
"No! She found me and rescued me."  
  
Anubis shook his head. "I my be death but I am also life. You Pet were bred." Anubis's eyes glowed a soft white then. " Your father was a werewolf from the country of Omki and your mother was a vampriess from the island of Dovik. Both were incredible beautiful. Your father and mother hated each other but money easily solved that problem. They were paid to have you."  
  
"No …" The weredampire choked out.  
  
"What the empress didn't expect was that over time the couple would grow to love each other as well as their child. So when she came to collect her pet they refused, so she killed them."  
  
"Xie always told me that they hated me. That I was a mistake, so they threw me away." Pet sobbed. "Where do I go now, no one will want me."   
  
"We've got no place to go either Pet." Ja told him.  
  
" You could stay with me?" Anubis volunteered.  
  
Dracula spoke up then noticing the looks that Ja, Nus and Pet were giving the incarnation of life and death. "They could stay at Girir. I'm sure that they will take care of you three."  
  
"Come on then, there is nothing left for us here." D told the group before they all walked out of the castle each on their way home.  
  
End chapter 10- 


End file.
